


John Watson, Shot Again

by thiswayplease



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sherlock, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Fluff, Guns, Hurt John Watson, John-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswayplease/pseuds/thiswayplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He didn’t feel it at first.</i><br/>He heard it; a sound he’d heard so many times before. It caused a ringing in his ears and he shut his eyes, a grimace flashing onto his face. Memories of the past bubbled up and he was soon no longer in London.<br/>But when he opened his eyes and saw Sherlock kneeling over him, desperately saying something he couldn't understand and pressing something against his shoulder, he knew.<br/>John Watson had been shot again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson, Shot Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!  
> This is my second Sherlock (BBC) fanfiction, so I hope it goes over well. It will be 5 chapters plus an epilogue-y thing. Because I'm working on so many stories at once (God, I need to stop), updating may not be too regular, but it will occur, so don't worry.  
> Also, this takes place sometime after Scandal but before Reichenbach. Probably.  
> Thanks. :)

4 November:

He didn’t feel it at first.

He heard it; a sound he’d heard so many times before. It caused a ringing in his ears and he shut his eyes, a grimace flashing onto his face. Memories of the past bubbled up and he was soon no longer in London.

But when he opened his eyes and saw Sherlock kneeling over him, desperately saying something he couldn’t understand and pressing something against his shoulder, he knew.

John Watson had been shot again.

Minutes later, they were surrounded by flashing lights and blaring sirens, but neither man noticed.

John was lifted by people in yellow onto a gurney. He heard himself grunt, but didn’t recall making the noise.

When he’d been shot in the shoulder in Afghanistan, he’d felt it. It was the worst pain he’d ever felt.

Now, John couldn’t feel anything.

Someone was trying to put their arm around Sherlock, but he passively brushed it off. 

Sherlock’s eyes never left John.

Then, as Sherlock was pulled away, he thought he even saw tears on the genius’s face.

“Fuck,” John thought, barely coherent, and then he was enveloped in darkness.


End file.
